Mimiko daughter
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: did you know mimiko has a daughter... well you do now! and bad boy zelman just has to be around. chapter one and two r up!


I was cold...very cold. It was bad enough it had been raining and I had forgotten my jacket, but then I had to run into these fool. Many say that I am beautiful, and that they would die for my looks, but I say there just bother... like them. I lifted my new Hurley Backpacks up my shoulder more; it just touched the tips of my sought black hair. They both about 6ft and both UGLE! They were about the 3 guys today trying to hit on me.

"Hay babe, why don't you come and hang out with us" the first one said

"Rather not" I said turning around to head back to the main street. I felt a big, muscle hand grab my shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder and gave them evils.

"Move your hand...KNOW" I spoke harshly.

"Why what are you going to do" he said with a lath. I gave a small smile before turning and giving him a fist in the stomach. He bent over in pain and surprise, surprise that an 18 year old girl could give that punch, surprise that a girl would punch someone. His mate came ran up to give me a punch but I was too fast and kicked him in the side sending him to the wall, knocking him out. A punch came to my face and I dogged. I gave a punch to the back of his head sending him to the floor. He got up; I could see anger spread across his face. As he looked at me his anger simply dispersed in a second. He began to shack in fear and then he ran.

I looked at the trail of dust he had left behind before shouting "Hay I'm not finished" I held my hand above my head while shouting. I felt a warm hand rap around my wrist. I turned my head to face whoever held my wrist. Before I could turn my head a voice came

"You really got to stop the fighting" a sharp unpleasant voice rung in my ear. I stopped turning my head and ripped my wrist free. I turned around. Anger was still on my face. "Why do you have to come" I snapped. I stood face to face with someone I could really didn't want to see. The red devil had to apery today of all days. His crimson red eyes mocked me and his smirked pissed me off. I gave him the "what do you want look"

"You do know your mums going to flip if she finds out" he smirked

"And you do know that the last time I cared about her was before she sent me to boarding school" I smirked. I pulled my black hat up a bit reviling my bright green eyes more. I began to walk past him. I was a few inches past him when I haired feet behind me.

"Zelman why are you following me" I questioned. I had stopped dead in my tracks but didn't turn around.

"Ant you apposed to be at school"

I tenured "Say I was, are you going to drag me there like when I was 6" I challenged. He glared at me. The glare that many run from...even mum. "If you plan on scaring me off to school, then try harder" I said cocky like. He lifted up his left hand, a flame sat in his hand. It glowed like a fire fly. It was as hot as the sun.

"I could set you alight" he said all chuffed

"Ya and mum gets Jirou to kick your ass" I lathed. Zelman glared at me, I could tell he was pissed.

I give a sigh before saying "see ya" I begin to run off but I am blocked but a ring of fire. I turn to Zelman. "What!" I shout

"Get in the car" I look at him before looking to my left. An orange Ferrari Enzo sits at the end of the alleyway, blocking my last exist. "Fine" I mutter out before walking to the car

Chapter 2

I sit on the passenger leather seats, with my bag at my feet. My right arm folded across my chest and the other holding my head up wile I look out the side window. I tack my gaze of the passing street and face him. "There's no point on tacking me to school... I am expelled for a week and school is about to end anyway" all Zelman dose is smiles while keeping one hand on the steering weal and the other taking off his cap that he always where's . I lath at his hair. His hair spiked up and the other side of it just jumped around crazy like.

I begin to lath more before saying "do you know what a brush is"

"Why did you get kicked out and dose Mimiko know" he questioned

"No mum don't know." I say

"And why you get kicked out"

I got annoyed. I glare at him like he has asked me if I have just robed the queen. A smile comes on his face, he nailed me. I look to my window before speaking. "Molly May, don't get along with half breads. Be happy you're a full blooded vampire" He give one lathe and I stare.

"So you haven't gotten over it yet have you" he said as he looks at me. I look in front to see a traffic jam.

"What do you expect? She gets with a vampire gets pregnant and he leaves, and then last year she gets with another" I snap

"How long well we are here for" I say as I face him again. He looks at me and then the traffic. He pulls his car in to a corner parking space, and stops the engine. I look out the window to see a house. It is a 5 bedroom and 2 floors. On the outside it is like any other house, big brown bricks and the only difference is all the carotene are drawn to block light for Jirou and the door is horrid blue. I look in disgusted at the house then at him. "Why?" I ask before I get out. I slam the door showing him I'm pissed and then run up 2 the house. Zelman walks slowly up, "don't say anything" I turn before seeing his face. I walk in to find no one. I let out a sigh before looking at Zelman, well where he is support to be. I hear a male voice speak. "Zelman what are you doing here" I almost die as I hear Mimiko voice. I run to the kitchen where I his voice came from. The kitchen was on the other side of the house what would tack a human 2 minutes to get to but it only took me 2 seconds. I look as Zelman is sitting on the chair and Mimiko on the other side. I sigh before turning to levee. I hear Zelman voice.

"Michelle wanted me to tell you that she has been kicked out of school" I froze before turning around to face them. Mimiko had anger written across his face and Zelman had a smile. I looked at Zelman "You 800 year old basted" he just smiled more

Mimiko was gob smacked. She sat there frozen, and if not for what she said I would of thought she was dead. "You flipping got kicked out!" she spited out.

"It's not like it's my float and don't shout at me" I said slightly rising my voice.

"Don't speak to me like that. I and Jirou are the ones that pay for your school"

"You and Jirou, Ya, I forgot that you can't have a normal boyfriend" Mimiko stared at me in anger. "You only hock up with vampires and get pregnant on the first date" I shouted. Mimiko stared at me before 'slap'. I felt a hand hit my face. A pain shot down my cheek. My face fly's to the right, and shock tacks over. I pull my head back to face her. Anger, shock, pain, anger, My mind goes blank...

I throw a punch full of power and hatred. I couldn't think of nothing but the fact that Mimiko my mum had slapped me. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull it up. I felt a arm wrap around my waste and pull me back. A hot body was pressed agents my back and my wrist was pulled strait up above my head. Realisation hit me, I was going to hit mum...my mum. A voice whispered in my ear "Have you calmed down yet" I pulled away from him a began to walk to the door, just before I reach I say "GO AND DIE BITCH"

Chapter 3

I sit in a shops door way, leaning on a wall. I was cold, angry and i was not going back to that house, not know.

I stood agents the wall listening to my IPod. It was a raining Tuesday morning and I was not Papered to tell mum (aka Mimiko) that I had been kicked out of school for 3 weeks.


End file.
